


All I Want

by kaerstyne



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Flirting, Phone Calls, Set a few years after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Rise finds herself missing her girlfriend at the end of a long day on tour.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February Day 11, for the prompt "long distance".

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Rise flops onto her bed, cradling her phone to her ear. "I hope your day was less tiring than mine."

Despite some faint background noise, Naoto's voice still comes through loud and clear. "It was normal enough. We're still working on that case I mentioned before."

"Ooh, at the theater? Do tell."

They chat for a while, until the background noise solidifies into more voices, and Rise frowns. "Wait, are you still at work?"

There's a pause, and then Naoto says guiltily, "I'm almost done with this report."

"Naoto! We talked about this, you shouldn't stay so late all the time. You'll just have to imagine the judgy face I'm making right now."

Naoto chuckles, and Rise can easily picture her soft smile. "I look forward to when your tour ends and I can see your judgy faces in person."

"Me too. I mean, tours are fun, but sometimes it gets lonely without you around." She grins mischievously. "I'd ask what you're wearing, but I guess that'll have to wait until you're not at work, huh. Too bad~"

There's a muffled curse on the other end of the line, and Rise can't hold back her fond laughter.


End file.
